


Aziraphale Learns to Hug

by facingthenorthwind (spacegandalf)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/pseuds/facingthenorthwind
Summary: Angels did not generally hug.





	Aziraphale Learns to Hug

Angels did not generally hug.

This was because bodies were mostly a formality for angels — Up There one didn’t need corporeality, so bodies were donned as one might don a diving suit: a necessary but slightly uncomfortable process that you were glad to extract yourself from at the end of the day.

Demons also found bodies a dull formality, preferring a cloud of flies or a far more streamlined reptile. Crowley had become quite fond of his, however, and had been living amongst humans for a very long time. Demonic duties involved physically tempting — at least, it did when you were trying to tempt one person to cheat on their spouse, or to do a spot of light buggery — so back when he did individual temptings, he was careful to keep his body in top condition. 

These days, Crowley had long since moved to a more efficient group temptation model, often by closing roadways or knocking over a powerline. It meant that he didn’t _need_ to be handsome, but he found a kind of comfort in the routine required to maintain it.

One of the habits Crowley had picked up from humans (apart from hair gel and cologne, neither of which he _needed_ per se) was the hug. A pleasant sensation, but also easy to get wrong and thus leave humans dissatisfied but unable to adequately identify why so they could avoid it in future. The problem arose when he attempted to give one to Aziraphale. He’d dropped by the bookshop after checking on Warlock, as they did frequently, and Aziraphale had given him the most dazzling smile when he’d complained that Warlock had started an ant farm, no doubt under the influence of that infernal gardener. 

He’d not been paying much attention, admittedly, until he found himself with his arms wrapped around Aziraphale and absolutely nothing else happening. He pulled away and looked at the angel, somewhat embarrassed.

“What was that?” Aziraphale asked.

“A hug,” Crowley answered. “Humans do them all the time, surely you’ve noticed.”

“Oh,” said Aziraphale, in a way which implied he hadn’t. “Of course.”

“They’re quite good,” Crowley added. He and Aziraphale didn’t tempt each other, of course — that wouldn’t be sporting — but hugs are hardly temptation. If anything, they’re closer to Aziraphale’s area than Crowley’s. He was doing Aziraphale a favour by introducing him to them.

“I thought we agreed not to tempt each other,” Aziraphale said reproachfully.

“It’s not a temptation! It’s possible that it could function as a temptation for a human in specific circumstances, but I hardly think that applies to either of us. It’s just… a pleasurable sensation, like sushi or hot cocoa. I could tempt with both of those two, but they’re not inherently agents of Below.”

Aziraphale considered this for a moment and nodded. “I see your point.”

“Can we try again, then?” Crowley asked hopefully. 

“Certainly — I’m not sure if I’ll be any good at it, though,” Aziraphale admitted.

Crowley came in slower this time, carefully placing his arms and watching as Aziraphale brought his up too, until they were both doing what a generous person might call a hug. Aziraphale was kind of limp and Crowley was being overly cautious, as if Aziraphale were made of fine china.

“Well, um, that was wonderful,” Aziraphale said at last, adjusting his waistcoat and brushing invisible lint off. “What will the humans come up with next.”

This was the first time Crowley had been on the receiving end of a lacklustre hug, and he finally understood why humans found them so profoundly disappointing. It was almost enough to stop him doing them in the future — but not quite, because he was still a demon. He made a mental note to send a report down Below about it though; like computers and traffic jams, Hell hadn’t seen the true potential of bad hugs.

After that, it became Crowley’s mission to get Aziraphale to give acceptable hugs. It was an entirely selfish desire, as Crowley was pretty sure Aziraphale hadn’t done anything social since the gavotte went out of fashion — and even if it ended in a net good, he figured as long as his motivation was self-serving, the two cancelled each other out.

He began to visit Aziraphale far more often than was strictly necessary to communicate the latest developments in the Antichrist’s life. He lingered when he did so, until it was standard procedure for Aziraphale to make him tea and for them to end up on the sofa, Crowley’s arm around Aziraphale as they did their individual tasks in companionable silence.

At first, Aziraphale would lean on him slightly in what Crowley suspected was a display of affection from someone who did not entirely know what arms were for. But as time passed and it felt more and more natural for Crowley to (and he tried not to think this as much as possible, because it felt uncomfortably close to Something Demons Should Never Do) _cuddle_ Aziraphale, the angel started to reciprocate.

And true to the aphorism, practice made perfect — in relatively short order (where ‘relative’ encompassed almost six thousand years) Aziraphale was not only good at hugging, but it was established custom to hug all the time.

It was absolutely perfect.

Crowley was very happily settled into this routine when, one extremely normal afternoon, Aziraphale kissed him on the cheek as they were saying goodbye. Crowley froze for a moment and Aziraphale blushed, smiling hopefully. It reminded Crowley briefly of a dog presenting a find to its master, proud of itself and desperate for validation. Before he could put too much thought into it (because surely it was a terrible idea), Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the cheek in response.

“See you tomorrow, angel,” he said, and couldn’t stop smiling all the way home.

* * *

In the same way as the hugs, cheek-kissing became routine, although the squishy feeling Crowley felt in his stomach whenever it happened meant that it was still a thrill. He filed it away as Something Demons Should Definitely Not Feel and resolved to never, ever think about it.

In retrospect, the thing that happened next was inevitable. The inevitability was largely because a full seventy percent of interactions with Aziraphale were while Aziraphale was absent-mindedly showing him affection while also reading a book. (This percentage was so high because they were spending so much time in each other’s company. All Crowley had to do was cause a three-car pileup on the M25 and then ensure that all the tow trucks within a reasonable distance had malfunctioning engines, and his Tempting was done for the day. Aziraphale occasionally had to go do some salvation, but mostly spent his time ignoring everyone who wanted to get into the bookshop. It suited Crowley perfectly, not least because everyone who tried to get Aziraphale’s attention wanted it very badly, so they went away cross and much more likely to sin afterwards. He did not mention this to Aziraphale.)

The thing that happened was this: Aziraphale had been drinking his hot cocoa and recounting a pure and selfless deed he’d witnessed in Edinburgh that morning involving a small girl, a briefcase and a collection of shiny rocks. Crowley shook his head at the climax of the story, smiling despite himself, and went to give Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek. Clearly Aziraphale had been of the same mind, because when Crowley went in for the kiss instead of meeting cheek he met another pair of lips.

Crowley was not exactly a _stranger_ to kissing. Humans generally liked to do some of it before they agreed to a spot of light buggery, so it was akin to a professional skill. And as with most professional skills, Crowley neither liked nor disliked it — it was just a thing he did, and he didn’t think much about it.

The problem was kissing Aziraphale specifically. It felt much too much like a Tempting, and they spent rather a lot of time trying to avoid bringing their respective professions into the time they spent together. 

Aziraphale backed away immediately, wiping at his mouth as if on autopilot. Crowley would have felt offended if he weren’t also so off-balance. “Sorry, that—” Aziraphale said, but the words hovered awkwardly, nothing else following them. “My apologies, I should have looked before — well. Um.” His face was bright red, and Crowley felt his own face heat up.

“Takes two to tango,” Crowley said, clearing his throat. “I deserve equal blame.”

“You — I do hope you understand me when I say I don’t particularly want to do it again,” Aziraphale said, sounding worried. “I value you immensely, it’s just… kissing has never been particularly appealing. And sex seems — I’d rather not.”

Crowley could not fathom why Aziraphale was now looking at him sadly. The emotion Crowley was currently feeling was relief — he didn’t have to make excuses, and he didn’t have to mention how many times he had seduced people into sin. “I’m of the same mind,” Crowley said, replacing his arm back around Aziraphale where it was meant to be. “Best to stick to cheek kisses.”

“You’re alright with that?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley frowned a little at how surprised he seemed.

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t say so if I weren’t,” Crowley said. 

“Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to be thankful for, angel. So she opened the briefcase, what happened next?”

And with a fond smile, Aziraphale resumed his tale, and Crowley closed his eyes, basking in the comfort and warmth the angel inspired in him. He’d never say so, but all this thwarting the End Times business was worth it if it meant he could have this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is baby's first Good Omens fic, so validation would be appreciated! Thanks to Zoe, Kayla and Izzy for reading this over. <3


End file.
